User blog:JamesonOTP/Glee: The Next Generation Q
Okay guys, JamesonOTP here and I decided that I am gonna do an interview blog for all the fans to celebrate the new look for the wiki, all the work that's been done, all your support over the seasons, and I thought it would a real cool kind of thank you to you guys. So...this is how this is gonna work. Questions I need questions, so hit the comment section and submit questions! As many as you like and ask whatever you want as long as it is related to Glee: The Next Generation or The NYADA Years! I will answer all questions! This interview is your chance to get some inside and maybe even TOP SECRET info on the past, present, and future of the fan fiction! Don't be shy....SET THOSE COMMENTS ABLAZE! Also, I want to address a few things... The New Look I am really proud of the new look for the wiki. I felt that I was getting tired of the old theme and this is a fresh, new start for everyone. In the past 3 days, I have accumluated like 300 edits and I have really been working my tail off to get some more work done this wiki while on my vacation. Now that the new look is out of the way, I can focus on getting everything up to date. Thank Yous Big thanks to Jackie aka TeamGeorgiaPrae for all her hard work on this wiki in the past...her templates and coding have really be an asset for me during the overhaul the wiki. I would also like to thank Juan aka Camsay, Val aka TheOneWithTheGoldenGiraffe, Mike aka Nashradio, Kyler aka SouthernSwag, and Hinton aka Purple-Glee-Project for their hard work this past week during the overhaul. And although they are inactive right now, Frankie aka Fallin' and Iona aka Zinnia3 for all their hard work as well as Trae aka LoveWithoutTragedy for his hard work and amazing graphics he has given us. New Bureaucrat Since Iona and Frankie are both inactive and Jackie has stepped down, I need someone to be my second in charge once I go back to work to help out in my absence and make decisions for the well being of the wiki. I can't do it alone once I go back to 8-10 hour work days so I need a new 2nd in command. *You need a good amount of edits *Maturity *To have proven yourself *A clean record *Trust worthy *Be pretty knowledgable about editing, coding, and how thinks work on these wikis (aka using admin functions, bans, rules, etc). All of this is important. I have to be 100% sure of my decision to promote you because once I promote you to bureau, I can't undone if it need be, so I can't have any doubts. If you wanna apply for that, do so in the comments HERE. Now, leave me some questions for my Q&A blog PRETTY PLEASE! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts